Believe in Love
by Icy Amour
Summary: Antonio has been away for a month and Romano really missed him (though he'd NEVER admit it). So why is the Spaniard acting like he has something to hide? This odd behavior has Romano on edge. Not that he really cares. Spamano fluff! T for Romano's mouth.


**AN: First off: I own NOTHING! Next, this T rated because come on guys it's Romano. Also, I know his human name is Lovino, BUT I thought it would be cute for Antonio to call him by his "middle name". I got a request for some Spamano and this appeared. These guys are my second fav pairing after USUK! I hope everyone enjoys and that they feel I kept them IC. Constructive comments always encouraged!**

_'Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise, and it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah'_

"Bastard changed my ringtone again," Romano grumbled as he snatched up his cell phone from the counter and answered it.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I miss you too, Roma," Antonio's voice cooed in the Italian's ear. The auburn haired man rolled his eyes and nestled the phone between his shoulder and head.

"I'm kind of busy here, tomato bastard. What do you want?" Romano said as he went back to dicing tomatoes.

"Can't I just call to hear your voice, mi tomate? I haven't seen you for an entire month," the Spaniard teased.

"Bye, Antonio,"

"No, no, no. Don't hang up. I was calling about my flight,"

"Has it been delayed?"

"No,"

"Then I'll see you when you land at three," the Italian said with an annoyed sigh. The line went silent for a moment.

"Are you still there, bastard?" Romano asked and moved to check his phone for signal.

"Si, mi amor. Lo siento. I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to pick me up from the airport," Antonio replied in a slightly less than chirper tone that did not go unnoticed by Romano.

"And why, pray tell, do I not have to come get your sorry ass?" the auburn haired man asked irritably.

"There are some things I need to do before I come home. I'll just grab a cab and see you for dinner, okay?" the green eyed man said his voice full of an emotion Romano couldn't place.

"Sure. Whatever, you say, bastard," the amber eyed man said making a poor attempt at covering his disappointment.

"Lo siento, Roma. They are calling my flight. I'll see you soon. Te amo," Antonio said quickly.

"You too," the Italian said dejectedly as the line went dead. He took the phone in his hand and stared at the screen. Antonio's smiling face looked back at him and something inside Romano flinched in pain.

'Why did he seem so off? Like he was hiding something?' Romano thought as he clutched the phone to his chest. He felt that nagging voice of doubt creep its way forward into his mind.

'Because he IS hiding something. You knew one day this would happen. It always starts with secrets,' the voice said and Romano shook his head violently.

'NO! Antonio would never hurt him. Antonio loved him! Right?' the Italian thought as he shakily put his phone back on the counter. He went back to dicing tomatoes for the special dish he was making for their reunion. The thought of seeing the Spaniard after a month apart made the Italian smile slightly. Everything would be fine once Antonio was home.

"Right! Okay! I have the tomatoes diced and the cilantro too. The chicken is marinating. Now where are the tortillas?" Romano spoke aloud as he searched the kitchen. To the Italian's great chagrin he could not find the food item he sought.

"Damn it! How the Hell did I manage to forget the tortillas? Now I have to go to the damn store," the Italian cursed as he made his way toward the front door.

"I fucking hate shopping. This is that damn tomato bastard's job," Romano muttered as he exited the shop and turned toward home. He had taken only a handful of steps when something across the street caught his attention. There in front of jewelry store was Antonio and he was with someone. The Italian stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the Spaniard. He was speaking animatedly with the smaller man and kept gesturing to the bag he held.

'Who the Hell is that with my Antonio and what the fuck are they talking about?' the auburn haired man thought angrily as his hand clenched on the handle of his bag.

Suddenly, Antonio reached into the bag and pulled out a small box. The Spaniard opened the box and looked at the other man expectantly. The smaller man launched himself into the green eyed man's arms with a squeal. Antonio smiled happily and spun the pair around. Romano watched in horror as the other man's face came into view and the Italian's heart clenched painfully.

"Feli?!" Romano muttered his voice full of anguish and confusion.

'Why? Why was Antonio with his brother? What was in that box? Why were they acting so happy? What was going on?' the auburn haired man thought as he felt tears sting his eyes and his heart throb. Angry and confused Romano turned and dashed toward his home.

'I told you. I told you,' his doubt taunted inside his head as the Italian pushed himself to get home as quickly as possible.

"Shut up, shut up," the amber eyed man cried as he mounted his front steps and ran into the house. He immediately went to the kitchen and set down his purchases. He leaned over the counter and rested his forehead on his fisted hands. He took several deep calming breathes in order to clear his mind. There had to be an explanation for what he saw, but why was Feliciano there in the first place? What were these things that Antonio had to do be for he returned home?

Romano rubbed his temples to ease the headache he felt starting. He was getting nowhere like this. He would just have to wait for Antonio to get home and he would confront him then.

"Romano, mi amour, I'm home!" Antonio called happily as he let himself into the house. The Spaniard eagerly removed his shoes and waited for his beloved to appear. He had missed his precious little tomato terribly for the month they had been apart.

"Mi tomate, where are you?" the chocolate haired man queried as he walked further into the house with some concern. He had at least expected to get one of Romano's insults in response. Antonio walked into the living room, but no Italian.

"Roma?" the green eyed man called worry evident in his voice as he moved to the dining room. The Spaniard jumped a little in surprise when he found the auburn haired man sitting quietly at the dining table. Relief washed over Antonio at finding his partner, but was quickly forgotten. Romano was only quiet when he was truly upset about something.

Apprehension filled the Spanish man as he approached the Italian.

"Buenas noches, Romano. Why are you in here by yourself? Didn't you hear me call you?" Antonio asked as he leaned down to place a quick kiss on Romano's cheek. To the Spaniard's complete surprise the amber eyed man did not fight his actions in the slightest as was his normal behavior.

'Damn, he is REALLY upset. Is it because I didn't come straight home?' Antonio thought as he reached forward and cupped the Italian's cheek.

"Mi Corazon, what is wrong? Are you mad at me because I took so long getting home?" the green eyed man asked as he tried to tilt Romano's head up so their eyes would meet.

"No," Romano said curtly and stubbornly kept his head down. Antonio sighed heavily with a mix of relief and frustration.

"Then what has you so upset?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now,"

"Roma…"

"Just sit down and eat the fucking dinner I made bastard," Romano barked and Antonio smiled slightly.

"There's my Romano," the chocolate haired man said as he took his seat next to his beloved.

They ate in silence for half of the meal. Antonio had made a few attempts at conversation, but Romano was never drawn in. As the meal dragged on the Spaniard started to grow a bit nervous. His surprise he had planned for this evening sat heavily on the Spanish man's mind. He really had hoped that the Italian would have been in a talkative mood tonight to make things easier.

'Toni, man up! You knew this was not going to be easy. Stop sitting here like an awkward teenager and do it!' the green eyed man shouted inwardly and doubled his resolve. The Spaniard took a quick sip of his wine and cleared his throat.

"Mi amour, I had a lot of time to think while I was away this past month," Antonio began looking intently at Romano. He watched the Italian stiffen and look up at him with an odd mix of emotions in his amber eyes. The chocolate haired man pressed on; not wanting to lose his nerve.

"We've been together for nearly two years,"

"One year, eleven months, two weeks, and four days. Not that I'm counting," Romano muttered almost inaudibly.

"And that time has been wonderful,"

'Stop!' Romano thought and his throat constricted.

"However, the time apart got me thinking about some things,"

'Oh, please, don't say what I think you are about to say,' Romano's breathes came in short little gasps.

"I feel our relationship…"

Suddenly, Romano slammed his hands onto the table and he shot to his feet. Antonio froze and stared at his heart's desire and his heart clenched when he saw tears in the other's eyes.

"Romano?" the Spaniard said and reached out toward the Italian. The auburn haired man flinched from the green eyed man's touch and dashed from the room.

'I have to get away. If I don't listen. If I run then Antonio can't say it. He can't say that he is leaving,' the amber eyed man thought as he made for the stairs. He just had to make it upstairs to their room. He could barricade himself in surrounded by his happy memories and block out harsh reality. He didn't even make it out of the living room before Antonio had wrapped his arms around the Italian's waist.

Feeling cornered like a wildcat Romano struggled viciously in the Spaniard's arms.

"Let me go, tomato bastard!" the amber eyed man scream making Antonio just grip him tighter.

"Roma, please calm down and talk to me," Antonio pleaded as he dodged blows from the smaller man and fought to keep his hold.

"No!"

"Please, mi tomate,"

"No bastard!"

Romano threw his head back and he felt his skull connect with Antonio's face. The Spaniard cried out releasing the Italian to clutch his face. Seizing the opportunity, Romano dashed for the stairs. He made it to the landing, but soon found himself slammed against the wall. Before he had time to recover Romano found himself spun around and his hands were pinned to the wall on either side of his head. Antonio pressed his body firmly against Romano's to prevent him from escaping.

"Romano, look at me," the Spaniard ordered and the Italian flinched. Antonio had not used that tone with him, but only a handful of times. The auburn haired man knew instantly that his partner was furious.

Slowly, nervous amber eyes rose to meet fiery green ones. The Italian man's heart sank when he saw the anger in his normally cheery Spaniard's eyes.

"What the Hell was that?" Antonio asked icily. The amber eyed man took a quavering breathe and hung his head.

"Please…" he whispered.

"Please, what?" the Spanish man asked his frustration evident.

"Please, don't leave me," Romano said as a quiet sob escaped his throat. Green eyes widened in shock and stared at the defeated Italian.

"Leave you? Why would I do that? Romano, I love you,"

Romano's head snapped up and he glared at the chocolate haired man.

"I saw you in town with…with Feli," the auburn haired man stuttered and his glare faltered slightly.

"You saw me with Feliciano? Why would that make you think I was leaving you?"

"You've been acting weird since you called me. Like you were hiding something,"

"Romano…"

"Don't worry about it. Everyone leaves me for him. I'm use to it by now. Why would anyone want to be with someone like me anyway?" Romano said dejectedly with another sob and lowered his gaze.

"Stop it, Romano! You're wonderful and I'm not leaving you," Antonio said with slight anger. It always upset him tremendously when Romano talked about himself so negatively. Why couldn't he see what Antonio saw?

Romano looked up at Antonio with sad questioning eyes.

"You're…not leaving?"

"No, mi corazon," The Spaniard said as he leaned back releasing Romano's wrists. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Like I was trying to say before this month apart made me think about us. I came to a big decision after all that thinking. I called Feliciano to help me with my decision. That's why I was with him in town,"

Antonio slowly went down on one knee and held the box toward Romano.

"Mi tomate, you are the most amazing person I have ever known. I know that underneath that tough, harsh exterior is a gentle, loving person. I know you have been hurt badly in the past, but I want you to know I would never do that to you. I wish I knew how to make you believe in our love the way I do, because I love you for who you are completely,"

Antonio snapped open the box to reveal a platinum ring with two red rubies set in the band. Romano stared at the ring. He then looked at Antonio and back to the ring. A broad smile stretch across the Spaniard's face as he observed his beloved's reaction.

"Lovino Romano Vargas will you do me the great honor of being my husband?"

Romano raised a shaking hand to his mouth and stared ahead with wide eyes. He quickly lowered his head and his whole body began to shake. The Spanish man waited patiently for the Italian's answer, but as the silence stretched on he became concerned.

"Mi amour, are you okay?" the green eyed man asked as he rose to his feet.

"Stupid bastard," Romano whispered so softly Antonio had to strain to hear him.

"Roma?"

"You stupid bastard!" the Italian suddenly launched forward tackling the Spaniard backward onto the floor. They landed hard on the floor and Antonio nearly had the wind knocked out of him. The chocolate haired man looked up in utter shock at the Italian man that now straddled his hips.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, tomato bastard," Romano said as tears streamed down his face, but smiled broadly. The Spaniard propped himself up on his elbows and grinned at his fiery Italian.

"So I can take that as a 'yes'?" Antonio asked with his signature goofy grin.

"Of course you, bastard," the Italian said and half-heartedly punched the Spaniard in the shoulder. Antonio sat up and took the ring from its box.

"I hand an inscription engraved on the inside of the ring," Antonio said as he took hold of Romano's left hand and slid the ring onto his third finger. "It says 'Believe in love'"

Romano looked happily at the ring and then leaned forward into Antonio. His lips were a hair's breath away from Antonio's and he murmured.

"I'll never doubt again,"

They kissed passionately and reveled in simply being in love.


End file.
